zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Adalinda/Relationships
This page is comprised of Adalinda's relationships with various other characters she interacts with. A kind and tender woman, Adalinda charmed nearly everyone she met and was very friendly. She had the fortune of being loved by Azreal, but the misfortune of being married to his cruel brother, Hydra. Through the latter, she had many children, whom she was nurturing and caring to. Affiliations House of Mythos Adalinda is a member of a House of Mythos through her marriage with Hydra. Relatives *Hydra † (husband) *Azreal (brother-in-law, lover) *Garnett †, Umber, Payne, Sepia, Ghost and Pine (sons) *Sapphire, Shamrock, and Azure (daughters) *Future Umber (alternate counterpart of son) *Z (alternate counterpart of daughter) Hydra the Dragon Despite being married to him, Adalinda holds no intimate or romantic feelings towards Hydra. Instead, she was in love with his younger brother, Azreal. Despite this, Adalinda abided by Mythsetian tradition and agreed to marry Hydra since she could not refuse because of Hydra's status as Chief. Children Through her marriage to Hydra, Adalinda had several children. While Hydra was always cold and distant, Adalinda was warm and nurturing towards all her children. She worked hard to teach them right from wrong and instill good morals in them as well as give them each the individual attention they deserved and as a result, had little time for herself. She did not mind this, however, and simply wanted her children to be happy and well cared for. Love interest Azreal the Dragon Since they were children, Adalinda and Azreal had a very close friendship that later blossomed into love. However, they were forced to break up after she was arranged to marry Azreal's brother Hydra. Despite this, they both still had lingering feelings for each other, but Adalinda abided by their traditions and accepted Hydra's proposal, which she could not have even refused due to Hydra's position as Chief. Unable to bear the thought of his love being with another, Azreal publicly declared his love for her. Hydra, insulted and humiliated by this, challenged Azreal to a fight to the death, with the winner getting to marry Adalinda. Azreal could not even consider fighting or killing his brother and chose to secretly leave the Mythsetia Veil. Adalinda discovered him before he left and begged that he take her with him. As much as he wanted to, Azreal knew that if he did, Hydra would hunt them down and they would never truly be safe or happy. By leaving her behind, Azreal sacrificed the future and happiness he would have had with Adalinda in order to ensure that she would be alive and safe from Hydra's wrath. Adalinda never stopped loving Azreal, but went through with her marriage to Hydra purely out of a sense of duty. In a time of need, Azreal was the first person she went to when she desperately needed help. This was evident when Adalinda successfully tracked Azreal down twenty years after his banishment and asked him to look after her children should something happen to her and Hydra. During this brief reunion, their feelings for each other resurfaced and the two became intimate. Adalinda disappeared early the next morning but left behind her hair tie, which Azreal began to wear as a scarf. Adalinda returned several months later with the news that she was pregnant and that Azreal could be the father. Though Azreal was happy at the notion, he would never see Adalinda again and would only learn of her death through June. Friends Esmeralda the Fox Adalinda was apparently close with Esmeralda the Fox. During the two times in which Adalinda secretly left the Veil to visit Azreal, Esmeralda constructed an illusion to make it appear as though Adalinda was still present and to keep her visits to Azreal a secret, especially from Hydra. Esmeralda also apparently knew Adalinda well enough to deduce her secret that Azreal was possibly the father to her then-unborn child. June the Chao Adalinda briefly met June during her first visit to Azreal. June was very friendly towards Adalinda and chirped happily upon first meeting her. Adalinda found June very cute and was happy to know that Azreal had some company and wasn't entirely on his own. Category:Character relationships (fan) Category:A to Z